


my first kiss went a little like this

by goingsooncheol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingsooncheol/pseuds/goingsooncheol
Summary: this was only supposed to be a cute fic abt first kisses hhhhhh





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was only supposed to be a cute fic abt first kisses hhhhhh

Yoosung let out a soft sigh as Zen kissed away lightly at his neck, his lips pulling up in a smile whenever he started feeling a little ticklish. Occasionally he’d giggle and that’d make Zen hold him tighter, kiss him more—the older had even let out a few unabashed, delighted chuckles himself. Yoosung let out a small whine and pulled away, confusing Zen for a moment until he saw the blond’s cute, pouted lips. Zen smirked then ran his tongue over his lips before pulling Yoosung towards him, pressing teasingly chaste kisses onto Yoosung’s lips. The younger ground down hard in an attempt to get Zen riled up; he wanted more, he knew that Zen knew, so he decided to do a little teasing of his own to get what he wants. Yoosung’s attempts proved quite successful and Zen moaned and bit the younger’s bottom lip lightly before kissing him more heatedly.

Zen’s hands moved from Yoosung’s waist to the front of his pants, quickly undoing them and pulling out his hardening cock. Yoosung’s moans as Zen stroked him painfully slow were sweet, sweet music to the man’s ears—they were short, high pitched, and getting increasingly louder with each quickened stroke. Yoosung leaned forward, reconnecting his lips with Zen’s while finally moving to undo the other’s pants as well. His movements were clumsy due to being overwhelmed by pleasure, but he manages to get the job done by himself and quick enough. He wastes no time with words and instead, he simply brings their cocks together, stroking frantically. Zen curses under his breath and wraps his arms around Yoosung to bring him closer, leaning his head into the other’s neck to continue pressing kisses there, in addition to sucking and making his mark.

It doesn’t take long for Yoosung to cum with Zen’s name escaping from his mouth in a long, drawn out moan. He clings to Zen as he rides out his orgasm, hand stalling all motion which makes the other bite down slightly. Zen covers Yoosung’s with his own and continues frantically stroking their cocks together. Yoosung’s body shakes from the continuous stimulation while still sensitive and he half whines, half moans into Zen’s ears, helping bring the other over the edge. Zen comes with curses spilling from his lips and sugary sweet compliments towards Yoosung that has the younger flushing an even darker red than he is now.

Zen leans his head back against the arm of his couch, and Yoosung follows him and cradles into the older’s neck, breath still heavy. After a moment, Zen brings Yoosung’s head upwards to place a small kiss on his lips once more, smiling brightly at the other before placing his head back into his neck. 

Moments later, when they’re cleaning themselves up, Zen holds Yoosung from behind and whispers into the blond’s ear about how he can’t wait until next time, when he can fully unleash his beast.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @inuzukamingyu  
> curiouscat: @inuzukamingyu  
> nsfw twitter & curious cat: @goingsooncheol  
> aff: jcheolsoo (request info [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1253152))


End file.
